


Giochi e amore

by Hummythewood



Category: Glee
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummythewood/pseuds/Hummythewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeff e nick s'incontrano al mare da bambini, che accadrà??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giochi e amore

Nick si guardava intorno spaesato dalla moltitudine di ombrelloni del residence Warblers Dalton  
che vi erano in spiaggia, blu e bordeaux, sotto di esso c‘era la sua mamma che guardava una rivista,  
mentre suo padre era al telefono con un collega che sarebbe presto arrivato. Dieci minuti dopo suo padre  
gli indicò una nuova famigliola di persone bionde, Nick li guardò con indifferenza pensando che fossero  
degli scocciatori come gli ultimi. Aspettò che si presentassero, e poi notò il bambino che aveva dei capelli  
così biondi da parer bianchi, che era attaccato alla gamba della madre, e non molto convinto dei nuovi personaggi,  
la madre di Nick, posata la rivista precedentemente, aveva iniziato a chiacchierare con Jennifer,  
ma posato lo sguardo sul figlio, si scusò un momento e chinatosi verso Nick lo incitò a presentarsi all'altro bimbo.  
Nick compiuti già i 7 anni, annuì e lasciata sua madre alle chiacchiere si avvicinò al bimbo che si era seduto  
sulla sdraio e guardava il mare con desiderio.  
Nick gli si avvicinò e gli disse: “Ciao io sono Nick!”. Il biondino rispose dopo un momento timidamente  
e con voce flebile: “Ciao, io sono Jeff.”  
Nick si volta e chiede a suo padre il permesso di fare il bagno, rimanendo vicino alla spiaggia,  
quando gli viene accordato, ritorna da Jeff e prendendolo per mano, si avviano verso il mare,  
il viso di Jeff è rosa e guarda le loro mani intrecciate, sorridendo.  
Nick non gli lascia mai la mano e quando entrano in acqua, inizialmente ridono e scappano perché è fredda,  
poi con uno sguardo corrono e si tuffano, giocano in acqua e ridono finchè non iniziano a sentir freddo,  
così corrono agli ombrelloni e si asciugano con i teli rosso e bordeaux del residence.  
Jeff scrolla la testa, cercando di togliere più acqua possibile e Nick lo prende in giro  
dicendo: “Sembri un cagnolino, ma sei carino anche così” Jeff si ferma un attimo, sorride ancor di più  
e poi avvicinatosi a Nick gli da un bacino sulla guancia, che all’improvviso è diventata rossa per l’imbarazzo.  
Nick e Jeff dopo essersi asciugati e fatto merenda sulle sdraio, con un buon gelato, chiacchierano finchè  
a Jeff non viene un’idea e la propone subito al suo nuovo amico.  
I bambini si alzano e armati di palette e secchiello, iniziano a costruire un castello di sabbia, Nick porta  
avanti e indietro l’acqua, mentre Jeff costruisce dall’interno, rimanendo intrappolato. Nick arriva e gli chiede cosa può  
fare per liberarlo e Jeff gli risponde: “Voglio un bacio dal mio principe” Nick gli si avvicina per quanto può, dal castello,  
si sporge e lo bacia sulla guancia, ma Jeff lo guarda e gli dice: “No, come quello dei grandi” Nick arrossisce e si sporge ancora,  
stavolta baciandolo sulle labbra, quando il castano si sposta nota che anche Jeff è rosso come lui. Poi presa una decisione,  
corre da suo padre e gli sussurra qualcosa nell’orecchio, il papà l’ascolta attento e poi lo segue, giunti davanti al castello,  
prende in braccio Jeff, senza rompere niente e lo deposita vicino a Nick. “ecco il tuo amore” i due arrossiscono ancora e  
poi mano nella mano giocano ancora e sanno che non si scorderanno quel giorno né quell’estate.


End file.
